


Phonus Interruptus

by marshmallowtasha



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Explicit Sexual Content, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowtasha/pseuds/marshmallowtasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica tries to deal with a panic attack in a new and creative way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phonus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Lovin' Fic Challenge, and loosely inspired by the vmficrecs July fic prompt #2c ‘i called the wrong number and started talking about my life and you only interrupted me after a few a few minutes of me revealing some pretty personal stuff and now you’re invested in my life troubles’ au

Veronica sits on the edge of the desk chair in her bedroom, knee bouncing, cell phone in hand.  There is a flutter in her chest and a lump in her throat, like she’s in fourth grade again and about to start her first ever speech in front of the class on the life of Alexander Hamilton.  Her mind is racing, matching the speed at which her knee is bouncing.  She can’t focus on anything coherently, only on the nerves and on the anxiety riddling her body.  She hates these attacks.  Absolutely hates them. 

_ You’re fine, Veronica.  There’s nothing wrong.  You have nothing to be scared of.  Just calm down. _

She repeats the litany to herself as she closes her eyes and raises her face to the ceiling.

_ You’re fine, Veronica.  There’s nothing wrong.  You have nothing to be scared of.  Just calm down. _

She tries to focus on her breathing.  Inhale, 3, 4, 5…Hold…Exhale, 3, 4, 5.  Again.

Her heart slows, but the jittery feeling remains.  The need to move — pace, run, scream, anything — is overwhelming. If only she could get in her car and just drive the anxiety away, but she doesn’t have the money to waste on the gas.  Of all the times to be stuck at home.

_ Who can I call? _ She opens her contact list, desperately searching for a name.  She can’t call her dad; he’ll get that concerned face and ask her again if she’s sure she doesn’t want to see a professional.  She’s been down that road before and it’s the last thing she wants. A shrink would just try to give her meds to numb everything and make her try and talk.  Big nope there…although the numbing part does sound good at the moment.  Problem is that the stupid pills dull her brain, and she can’t work if she can’t think.

Wallace is still away for the summer visiting his dad, and she doesn’t want to rain on his parade.  Mac— She can’t call Mac.  Mac has her own crap to deal with this summer.  Cassidy may not have hurt Mac physically, but psychologically, she’s probably just as fucked up as Veronica is.

_ Logan will help. _

She knows this, of course.  Since the whole debacle at the Grand, Logan has been nothing but helpful and caring.  And not just toward her, but toward Mac, too.  The two of them have even started a regular date for video games, and Veronica couldn’t be happier.  Mac seems to be successfully taking out her issues out on virtual zombies with virtual machine guns. And, with Dick imploding over Cassidy’s death, Mac’s a good partner for Logan so Veronica doesn’t have to play those stupid games herself.  Win-win-win.

Still, she can’t bring herself to call Logan when these attacks happen.  He’s always really good if they hit while she’s with him, rubbing her back or taking her for a run on the beach at 2 am; whatever she needs.  But she doesn’t want to worry him more than he already is.  And besides, she needs to figure out how to handle them on her own.

She really does want to call him though. 

_ I don’t need to tell him what’s going on.  I’ll just say hi, check if he’s free for a chat, maybe a visit.   _

She’s been imposing Logan-free days on herself a couple of times a week since shortly after she got back from NYC.  She hadn’t fully realized how … inseparable she and Logan had become until her dad had started giving her the Keith Mars Dad Face.  Today is supposed to be one of those days, but really, her dad is away on a skip-chase anyway.  There’s nothing stopping her from going over.  Logan is, after all, the ultimate distraction.  She’ll just surprise him, no need to tell him the motivation behind it.

The fact that she wouldn’t  _ actually _ be handling anything on her own is not lost on her, but at this point, she can’t bring herself to care.

Now armed with a plan, relief calms some of her antsiness and Veronica knows that she’s doing the right thing. She opens her closet to get some clothes for tomorrow and her eyes fall on her red satin Homecoming dress.  Memories of swimming naked in the ocean lead to earlier ones of nighttime beach walks and games of Never Have I Ever.

> “Never have I ever had phone sex,” Lilly submits and then takes a long pull from the champagne bottle before passing it to Logan.  “Your turn, Lovah.”
> 
> “Enough with the sex ones, Lil,” Duncan whines, shaking his head.
> 
> “What?  I know you guys are boring with a capital B, but I was hoping for at least some dirty talk. Veronica Mars, have I taught you nothing?”

Veronica’s hand reaches out to touch the silky material and the fabric slips through her fingers. She shrugs mentally and then yanks it off the hanger to put it on.  _ It was meant for him anyway.  _

A loose ponytail and some red lipstick complete the look.  Veronica grabs her cell phone and overnight bag and heads for her car, taking another deep breath and calling to mind all the trashy Harlequins she’s ever read.   _ At least I’m focusing on something other than the panic _ .

She closes the car door and puts up the convertible top.  Catching her eye in the rearview mirror, she puts on a smolder and purrs, “Hi, I’m Nikki”  She nods once.  Just before she shifts into drive, she dials Logan’s number and hits the speakerphone button. 

* * *

 

“Son of a bitch!” Mac exclaims and Logan sees her side of the screen go black.  “Watch that blue one behind you!” Zombie parts fly across Logan’s side of the screen and machine gun fire blares from the surround sound. “Yes! Got ‘em!”

Logan and Mac are sprawled across both couches in Logan’s suite.  Popcorn kernels litter the floor and a package of red vines is open on the table.  ‘LEVEL COMPLETE’ flashes across the screen. 

“Thirsty?” Logan asks.  At Mac’s nod, he pauses the game, throws the controller onto the couch next to him and gets up to get more soda out of the bar fridge. The cell phone lying on the table begins to vibrate and a tinny Elvis Costello voice erupts into the now silent room.

“Really, Logan?  You couldn’t come up with a better ringtone for your girlfriend than that?  What does V have to say about your lack of originality?”

Logan just chuckles — Veronica will kill him if he tells Mac about the bet that won him that ringtone — and nods his chin towards the table.  “Can you get that?  I’m going to throw another bag of popcorn in the microwave.” He checks his watch.  “I’m surprised she’s calling already.  Today was supposed to be  _ verboten _ , which usually means I don’t hear from her until she realizes she’s out of ice cream.”

Mac leans forward and grabs the phone off the table. She swipes the screen and hits the speaker button.  “H—”

“Hello…” Veronica’s voice purrs out of the phone.  “Is this 976-HOT-BABE?”

Mac’s face goes white and then red, her mouth open like a bad cartoon, round eyes staring at the offending object in her hand.  She’s incapable of speaking through the shock. 

“What’s the matter, baby?  Pussy got your tongue?” 

Logan can feel his face mirroring Mac’s.

_ That’s Veronica, right? I haven’t given my number to any chicks in months! I’m so dead! _

“Veronica?!” Logan exclaims finally from in front of the microwave, bursting to life through the stunned silence. “St—”

“Shhh, lover. Let me do the talking for a change. You’re always so…mmmm…sexy and hot when you talk to me.  It’s my turn to return the favour.”

“Vero—” Logan launches himself at Mac and the phone, reaching desperately.

Veronica keeps talking over his attempted interruption, using what sounds like one of her PI voices.  “I’m on my way over, and I’m wearing something extra special, just for you.  It’s reeeeed, and sooooft and —oops! I forgot my panties! Tsk tsk.  You must think I’m such an airhead.”

Logan’s movement stutters and he frowns.  Veronica sounds…frankly, she sounds like she’s on some pretty spectacular drugs, but he knows better than to believe  _ that _ . No, something else is going on.   _ Is this for a case? _ He needs to get her to stop talking so he can figure out what it is. Finally, his hand manages to snatch the phone Mac is holding.  In his rush to switch off the speaker, he fumbles it and it clatters to the floor, landing somewhere under the couch. “Fuck!”  

Veronica’s disembodied voice continues to fill the room, only slightly muffled.   

“You dropped the phone? Well, if I knew that forgetting my panties would get that reaction, I’d have surprised you with them.  But that’s OK, you don’t need to hold the phone.”

Mac covers her ears and tries to get up, but Logan is in her way, dropping to his knees right in front of her to search for the phone.

“You can just lay it next to you and listen while you touch yourself.  Are you touching yourself?  I am.  God, Logan.  I’m stuck at a red light and all I can think of is your fingers caressing my pussy, softly, like you do.  Getting me ready for you.  You start with one finger, gently up and down until I’m dripping.  Do you want to taste me, Logan?  I want you to taste me.  I’m touching myself for you, and I’m licking my fingers, Logan.  I taste so good.  I wish you could taste them.”

Logan freezes completely — caught between severe arousal and panic.  Veronica never talks like this.  

Ever.  

Not that she hasn’t found her inner sex kitten with him, but the words are so...not her.  His mind races through a million scenarios to find one where any of this could possibly make sense.

“Mrghphth…” Mac, now trying to escape over Logan, groans in mortification.

“Oh, you like this, don’t you?  Me too, baby. Ohhhh…it feels so good.  I can’t wait to get there and wrap my hand around your throbbing cock.  Make sure you’re naked and waiting for me.  I’m almost there.  Just a few more minutes, and I’m going to lick you from your ankles to your balls.  I’m going to wrap both my hands around you, just the way you like it, and suck on your balls until you can’t stand it anymore.”

And then it  all falls into place. The surprise phone call, the fake voice she’s using, the over the top - yet incredibly fucking hot - dirty talk.  He should have recognized the signs right away.  _ Idiot _ ! 

At least now he knows what’s going on.   _ This _ he can deal with.  In fact, he’s going to show her just how right she was to come to him.  _ And I’m going to enjoy it too. But first —  _

Logan’s fingers brush something hard.  Just a little further, and he’ll be able to make this whole conversation a lot more private.

“Veronica, bobcat, as much as I’m appreciating the foreplay, you need to stop—”

“C’mon, Logan, come for me now if you need to come.  I’ll be able to get you going again.  When I put you in my mouth and suck you in and out….Innnn and ooouut….Ohhhh….yesss….I’m going to take you so deep, Logan, it’s going to make you explode all over again.”

Logan whimpers, lust momentarily overwhelming sense.  “Jesus, Veronica!”  

Mac slaps him across the back of the head, bringing him out of his frozen state.  She mouths, “Make her stop!!”

“I can’t!” he mouths back, crouching awkwardly to shield his body from her view.

She clambers over his legs to a standing position, looks at him huddled on the floor like a dog in heat and doubles over in silent laughter, clutching her sides.  A wild squawk escapes.

“I knew you’d like this…”

Veronica again, and her words cause a new emotion to flood him, increasing his arousal: elation that she turned to him for help.

“...I’m so glad I called you.  I’m so close, baby, so close.  Oh, yeah. My nipples are just so sensitive.  I can’t wait for you to see how hard they are, waiting for you, Logan.  You’ll only need to look at me, and you’ll be able to see how hot I am for you.  God, I need to touch them.  I can’t take it!  I don’t even care who sees me.  There’s so many people out here on the road, Logan, and they can see me touching my tits. It’s so exciting. When I get there we should fuck on your balcony with the world watching.  We can stand naked at the railing, looking out over the city from twenty floors up.  You can take me from behind as we watch the sun set, the ocean breeze caressing our blazing skin.”

Logan stretches those last few inches that he needs.  All of a sudden, he jumps up, victorious, but overshoots his balance and knocks over the lamp on the end table, sending it crashing to the floor.

“Logan?  Logan, is everything ok?” Veronica’s voice turns back to normal, concerned.  “I’m just getting on the elevator. What happened?”

Mac and Logan freeze in place, staring at each other with wide eyes.  Tears are running down Mac’s face.  “Answer her,” she mouths.

“Uh, yeah. Got a little over-excited there, babe. S’all good.” Logan shrugs, embarrassed.

Mac spins around frantically. “Quick! Get naked!” she whispers over her shoulder.

“What? Why?” Logan whispers back.

Mac stops mid spin, hands swiping the tears off her face.  “Do you really want her to know I’ve been here listening to this?   _ Really _ ? I need to hide!”

“Excellent point.” He toes off his shoes and starts wrestling with his shirt.

“Over-excited is good,” Veronica answers back, voice husky again.  “I was worried I’d have to play sexy nurse.  I had so many better plans.”  Softly in the background a zipping sound can be heard.  “I’m already starting to get naked for you, Logan.” A bell sounds.  “I’m down the hall.  Are you ready for me?  I’m so ready for you. I’m still dripping, baby.”

Mac lunges for the second bedroom, making it just as Logan reaches the door to the suite, kicking off his jeans.  He turns quickly to make sure she’s gone before pulling down his boxers, throwing them across the room and turning the knob.

The door opens to reveal Veronica standing there with her phone to her ear, red dress barely hanging on by her breasts, nipples erect.  “Surprise!”

Despite her obvious arousal, there’s a touch of manic in her gaze, confirming what Logan had suspected - what she needs. And, God, what he needs too. He reaches out and pulls her towards him, one hand bringing her lips to his, the other investigating her claims of being ready for him. She does not disappoint. 

Readjusting to lift her up and wrap her legs around him, Logan impales himself inside her and moves backwards, letting the door slam shut.  He walks them to his bedroom and starts to lower her to his bed.  Suddenly, she stiffens in his arms.  He pulls back to see her staring, stricken, over his shoulder through the open bedroom door.

“Oh God. Mac?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all those who helped me flesh out these details and make it at least somewhat plausible.


End file.
